


Gods, Aliens, and Monsters

by nothingeverlost



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone conversation between Phil and May during the events of Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods, Aliens, and Monsters

“So you know those conversations we used to have back at the academy?” Coulson needed to talk to someone. Not the lab coats and black suits around him, but someone who would give a damn that he was still alive.

It had been touch and go for a minute there.

“We had a lot of conversations there, Phil.” It was funny to think about how much technology had improved just since his first phone. Melinda could be in the restaurant in town, not almost three thousand miles away.

“You know, the late night ones. Sitting on the roof, looking at the stars, speculating about gods, monsters, and aliens.” He missed those days sometimes. More than sometimes. He missed having someone around he could talk to openly, even when he knew he’d be getting rolled eyes and sarcastic head shakes.

“I’m not helping you break into Area 51, if that’s what you’re calling about. And I’m sure there’s no real aliens there anyway.” Phil smiled as he sat on the mound of dirt that had, until an hour ago, held a mystical hammer, freed by an alien. He didn’t need to see Area 51. At least not today.

“You’re the one wrapping up things in red tape. I’m sure if there’s anything to hide you’d know it.” He had his suspicions about Area 51, mostly because Stark had teased for access last time he’d seen the billionaire. “But no, that’s not why I was calling.”

“Well it’s not about picking up Chinese and splitting it, since story is you’re in New Mexico right now.” It was dinner time on the east coast. Phil wondered if Melinda was on her way home yet or still buried in paperwork. Probably that later.

“Have you ever been here?” There’s half a dozen places he’s seen that he’s certain she’d find relaxing; Arizona and New Mexico were supposed to be great places for meditation. It had been too long since she’s taken a vacation. “There’s some killer Mexican food here. I had a queso…”

“One of these days you’re going to snap and leave S.H.I.E.L.D to go join Food Network and have a travel program aren’t you? I swear it doesn’t matter what the mission is, you manage to find food.” 

When she laughed he could picture her head shake perfectly. God he missed her. Nothing had been the same since she’d retired from field work.

Some days he had to admit that he was just going through the motions. “I met a god today. And an alien. And a monster.”

“Busy day.” Anyone who didn’t know Melinda May well would think she was unconcerned. Phil knew her well. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah. Turns out the Norse God of Thunder is real. And one of the good guys as long as you’re not trying to play keep away with his hammer.” He wondered if his agents felt any better knowing that it was an alien god that fought them so easily. Barton certainly would be amused.

“Norse gods, huh? You must be having an interesting week.”

“That’s one word for it.” He wasn’t sure how he felt, knowing that there wasn’t just the evil on earth but a whole universe of potential evil to fight against. He was going to have to have a serious sit down with Fury.

“When you get home I’ll buy the beers and you can tell me about it,” Melinda promised.

“Yeah, okay.” He’d come home to an empty apartment, but someone would be waiting for him even if it was just for one evening. “I better go. I have to return some things to a scientist, and I’m going to have a very formidable foe if I don’t find an ipod that was confiscated.”

“Night Phil.”

“Night Melinda.”


End file.
